theamazingworldoffanonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Martha Nuttels
Martha-Lauren Nuttels is an Albino dog who debuted in Nutty Nuts fanfiction. She appears in almost every episode since that. Apperance Martha is an Albino dog with short blond hair. She wears a black-red-yellow-green dress with a black leather jacket on it, purple pants and neon strawberry tennises. When she's 14 and half, she's taller and her hair, now dyed in brown with black edges, grows a bit. She wears a bleumarine cotton jacket on a white-dotted red dress and blue denim short skirt. She doesn't wear shoes, but sometimes, she wears grey baskets. At 15 in TAWOG series, Martha is one inch taller than a year ago. She has wild/untidy long dirty mustard hair in a ponytail. Her attire consist in a one-shoulder red top with "Keep calm and eat a cookie", a short blue jeans skirt and grey boots. In AM series, she has new a bleumarine skirt with white collar, a light pink dress and long purple sneakers. Now she wears the AM oufit in both (TAWOG & AM) series. In "Too Old", Cobby accidentally uses his aging ray on her, so she became a 24 years old. Her natural blonde hair partially returns on her edges, but the black dyed hair is still predominant. She wears a type of Romanian shirt ("ie"), a red skirt and white dancing shoes. Personality She is fun-loving, friendly, but very tomboy. She can be a little clumsy, when in The Cause, she accidentally broke Cobby's phone. She's pretty smart, but she acts very stupid: in multiple instances, she asks Cobby what means words which have obvious meaning. Martha is very tomboyish. She will sometimes dare people to do crazy things. Also, she likes taco very, very much, that she formed her own catchphrase "I want a taco!". Whatever, because she entries in the school with an year later, her world view is somewhat skewed and naive. She has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to explain things to her, like when she didn't understand dates and when she used a DVD as a pizza cutter or a chair as a "horse". She can be weird, ironical, annoying and a bit anarchic, but energetic, optimist, and everybody loves her. She has a very, very long temper, meaning she's more calm and doesn't can enraged easily, unlike Cobby. However, if someone makes her truly upset, she'll have an extremely nasty temper that can turn her very scary and creepy, for example when Jasper calls her "fat", despite it's somewhat true. In fact, on some occasions, Gumball decides it'd be easier to face an army formed by giant trolls, T-rexes, rabid raccoons and evil and ugly witches than an angry Martha. Her happiness may be very deep, she can't be affected by people who actually annoy a lot; Instead, she annoys a lot, especially Cobby. Martha is known for her successful pranks and sometimes can pass the limit in humor. Actually, she didn't lost any ''Rock, Paper, Scissors ''game (In 50% when she played with Cobby, she wins, in the rest 50%, it's draw.). She's also hard-die gamer and a blogger. Trivia * She moved from San Diego to Elmore in June 2013. * She likes eating every thing except soup, black bread and celery. * She makes abbreviations at things, due to her laziness. * She's a blogger. * She really hate Chris because of his alcoholic problems and angry problems. In Elmore's Got Talent, the two has a bad history together. ** However, in The Butts, they seem to get along. * In The Dressing, she stated that she changes her name from Mariannitha, so her nickname isn't a nickname anymore. * Martha may be a reincarnation of a World War II captain. Also, she has the memories of a 17th century French queen, a 18th century scientist and even Granny Jojo, as in "Granny Changes". * She's mutated in some way, due to UV exposure. * Martha and Gumball frequently use math terms as catch-phrases and at times censors for curse words - i.e. mathematical, rhombus, algebraic and math. However, they are shown to be terrible at math. * She can play the electric guitar. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dogs Category:Nuttels